The Darker Future
by Takeru97
Summary: "Refusing to seal the Dark Clow Cards... was probably the worst decision Sakura & Syaoran ever made." Eriol explained... A distopian future- Continuation of "The Princess & The Wolf." R & R


**10 years after…**

**In a dark… desolate future…**

Darkness enshrouded the land, and there was an eerie atmosphere around the whole place. The mist made it hard to see- it was so thick, that one could never see the sun rise. It was quiet- extremely quiet. The only sound you could hear was that of those brutal, mystical beings speeding across the sky, patrolling the area for disturbances.

A woman stood in front of the pipe that extended down from a tall tower-like building. The fog didn't let her see the full height of the colossal figure- not that she wanted to, anyway.

Her clothes were ragged and she was shivering. By looking at her size and posture, you could tell that she was a weak, old lady. The black hooded cloak that she wore was torn untidily in all the sides. She didn't even have shoes on- her small, frail and tattered feet were exposed to the dark, muddy ground. The surface was wet from the rain that had stopped only a few minutes ago.

A tear streamed down from her eyes, which were hidden by the cloak's shadow. They had taken her everything- Her daughter, her grandchildren… They only kept her alive… But being alive was the worst possible thing that could happen to a human being at a time like this. If only they had killed her as well. But she vowed that she would continue living, and avenge their deaths.

The pipe in front started shaking, and her eyes widened. She covered her ears when there was that piercing noise again… Why won't it stop!?

She watched in horror as a dozen of dead bodies dropped down from the pipe. She took a step back, for the bodies reeked. To think that she was supposed to get used to it… This was like the tenth time she was doing this.

The woman bent down, her face scrunched up in what seemed like mixture of remorse, disgust and fear. Her tears kept dripping as she grabbed the body, of what seemed like that of a young man, by the shoulders. She didn't dare to look at his face, but she could tell it was bloody and damaged beyond recognition- you could probably see his skull coming out from his flesh.

She felt like throwing up- the boy reminded her of a son she once had. And she did. After using all her might to drag the boy down a couple of meters, she collapsed, and emptied her stomach on the ground. This was impossible… She definitely could not continue living like this.

There was that noise again, and more and more bodies piled up in front of the pipe, almost clogging the end. The woman gasped. She left the body she was handling, and headed towards the others. A frightened expression stretched on her face. If she didn't do her job properly, she would be in a heap of trouble. They're going to be extremely mad.

Unfortunately for her, the muddy ground cause her to slip. She fell on the ground with a thud and gasped in pain when she heard a crack in her lower abdomen. Getting up again was probably not an option any more. But she tried nonetheless, because if she didn't…

Her eyes widened when she heard footsteps. She slowly turned her head around, expecting the worst.

The creature had the figure of a muscular man. Its skin was fair while its hair had the shade of burning red fire. Its armor was black and so were its boots. It looked intimidating and at the same time… unexplainably beautiful. It had a sort of feminine look on its face. But its piercing ruby-red eyes looked dangerous. On its hand it hand a giant staff that was shaped like feather.

It smiled down at her, and she shivered. The woman held up a hand in defense.

"Please… Forgive me…" Her voice shook. The hopeless look in her eyes seemed to have encouraged the creature to move forward.

It held the feather staff high up in the air, and pierced her lying form. The woman shrieked in pain, and the sound broke through the silence that engulfed the landscape.

The fiery haired creature watched until the woman stopped breathing. It was disturbing because the smile was still on his face, and it had grown bigger… Just one more dead body to add to the pile, he thought.

**Mt. Horai**

"You sure this is a safer place?" The man asked. He was a young man and his body was buffed up with big muscles. On it he wore black armor- the black shirt under it was half sleeved though.

He looked around the place. They were near the entrance of the temple- on the peak of the mountain. The place was abandoned, and was left in ruins because of a battle that took place ten years ago. You won't be able to see what was at the bottom, though, because of the mist. But the mountain was actually in the middle of the ocean.

The black haired girl in front of him turned around. Her long hair floated in the wind. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Probably sixteen- she looked like it. Her curved figure was complimented well by the black leather armor suit that hugged it. The brown poles shone brightly in the moonlight. Even though she was young and pretty, the serious expression she held in her face showed experience.

The girl nodded with confirmation.

"This is the place where it all began… I doubt they'll come back here again." She explained as-a-matter-of-factly."

There was another girl behind her who just appeared out of nowhere. She did not look like a normal oriental girl, and you could tell that she is actually from a land very far away. Her fair face was designed with colored marks and her hair was purple, making her look like a demon- a quite beautiful one. She smirked at the former girl.

"Your deductions are impeccable as always… Rin." She praised. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she leaned against one of the ruin walls.

Rin, the black haired girl, laughed. "You give me a lot more credit than I deserve, Bingbing." She replied modestly.

She turned when she heard a whistle. A figure appeared from above one of the ruin walls. It was another boy and his climbing skills were like that of a spider. He was scouting the area for the group.

"They've almost arrived…" He informed.

**The Sea**

The ship moved steadily on the rocky waves. It was big and it was made of wood. The mast rowed wildly against the wind. One would notice that it was moving in an abnormal speed… With the help of magic off course.

The blue cloaked man moved away from the cauldron to return to his seat. In it he was mixing magic potions to what would release a gas to manipulate the wind the around the ship to make it move faster. He had blue hair and blue eyes and he looked very familiar.

Beside him sat an auburn haired lady with emerald eyes. She was wearing a white cloak, which you could tell was pretty worn out. But she looked inexplicably beautiful anyway. All these years have treated her well… For she looked like a goddess. She looked up at the former, questioningly, once he sat down.

"We're almost there… Should be a matter of seconds now." Eriol informed her, with a serious expression.

Sakura gave him an understanding nod. She looked back at the woman who was sitting behind her with a worried expression. Sakura didn't have to ask, Tomoyo read her mind.

"I'm fine, Sakura! Don't worry!" Tomoyo assured. The words didn't serve the purpose, though. They all knew that they were in danger, especially at a time like this. No one is truly 'fine'.

But Sakura smiled anyway. She had hope. They could get through this… no matter what. A determined look covered her face.

Everyone let a gasp when the ship bumped into something hard.

"Mt. Horai… We're here."

**Mt. Horai peak**

Rin felt the mountain shake up and knew immediately that the people they were waiting for had arrived. She looked back at her team and signaled everyone to climb down.

They could see the colossal body of the ship through the fog. It was enormous. But they were only expecting a few people.

Rin watched as a wooden staircase was dropped from the ship. Only ships from the Kinomoto Kingdom were this fancy. She walked forward to greet the guests, the rest of the crew followed her.

Everyone watched the staircase expectantly. The first figure to appear through the fog was that of a woman, with shoulder length hair and a cloak. When she came closer, and into their vision, everyone recognized that it was the one only… Princess Sakura! The infamous card captor!

Rin was overjoyed. She dashed forward and hugged her. Tears fell from her eyes. She hardly believed that they could make it, but they did! She was seeing Sakura after months and she was extremely happy.

Sakura gasped lightly and smiled and hugged her back, rubbing the back of the younger girl.

"There there…" Sakura soothed her.

"Aunt Sakura…" Rin stuttered and sobbed through her tears.

Everyone bowed down when Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo appeared after the card captor.

"Tomoyo! It's so nice to see you again!" Rin moved away from Sakura to hug Tomoyo. Tomoyo hugged the girl back. Sakura smiled at the exchange.

"It's nice to see you too, Rin!"

The three of them walked down the stairs to the shore. Rin greeted Eriol with a respectful nod. Eriol did the same. Once they were down, another figure appeared from above the stairs. Sakura looked up at it and smiled. Rin blinked confusedly at it. _Who's that?_ She wasn't expecting another person.

The figure walked down, slowly. It appeared to be that of a man, with shoulder-plated armor and a cape. His hair was messy and Rin could've sworn it reminded her of someone.

The chestnut hair and brown eyes appeared into sight, and everyone gasped. The man smirked at everyone's expression after seeing him, especially Rin's.

He looked at the grown girl proudly.

_Ten whole years…_ He reminded himself. _Not a small amount of time…_

And he had to admit, he looked different too. He was a grown man now, in his mid-twenties- no more a crazy teenager that he used to be. The amber eyed man sighed at the thought.

"May I introduce you…" Sakura started, the grin not leaving her face. "To Syaoran!"

**A/N: This is a continuation of my other story "The Princess & The Wolf." I had a feeling that maybe some of you might not be finding the story that interesting anymore… Well, here it is… This is what the story has in store… This and so much more! Let me know if you liked like this, and if you'd like me to continue with "The Princess & The Wolf" story! Please R&R!**


End file.
